DxD Former Gremory Heir Dropped
by D-void0
Summary: Noah Gremory, the neglected Gremory Heir, is eventualy removed from the Heir position, but he's happy? Watch him travel trough Dimensions along with a certain Dragon God. Slight OCC Ophis, Multi Crossover. Rewrite in progress.
1. Noah Gremory

**I don't own High School DxD or any other works mentioned**

"Speech"

'Thought'

' _Telepathic conversation'_

 **Ability, Significant Name/Action, Attacks**

* * *

I look through the window and see my _parents_ training my younger twin sister on how to use the **Power of Destruction** in the garden. My olderbrother and his wife were also there helping. If someone were to look at this scene it would look like a perfect family, if you don't count me in the picture that is.

I, Noah Gremory, the supposed heir of the Gremory Clan was ignored by my parents and siblings since a young age because I didn't inherit my mother'sClan, Bael, Ability the **Power of Destruction,** a type of demonic energy that allows to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease and because her Demonic Power reserves were bigger than normal (although mine weren't that far from hers).

When they found out Rias, my sister, had it and I didn't they imedialty put her as a priority, unofficially making her the heir. My elder brother _,_ Sirzechs, as one of the new Maou, doesn't spend much time with us but when he does it's mostly with Rias, he is probably the only one who realized how bad my relationship with the family is and tries to fix it, but at this stage I don't feel comfortable.

"There's no point looking, I'll go training."

I train either my body and **Touki** , or with greatswords or my Magic. **Touki** being something I acquired recently after passing a certain point on training my body.

After finishing my daily training I look in the mirror.

I have a short messy red hair and eyes, a handsome face (the only thing I feel grateful for my parents) with my usual bored expression, even though my face can be described as slightly wild, and a tall and muscular body for my age.

I take a bath and change clothes. I go to my room and continue writing my magic research, until someone knocks on my door.

"May I enter Noah-sama?"

"Feel free." 'A maid? I wonder what she wants.'

"Noah-sama your parents are calling for you."

I look at the maid and nod at her. "Tell them I'll be there in a moment." 'I wonder what they want? Must be big for them to actually remember my existence.' "Where are they?"

"In the living room, next to the dining room."

The maid bows and leaves.

I store the books in my personal storage I created with Magic (my greatest achievement so far), tidy myself and go to the living room. There I find my father Zeoticus, my mother Venelana, my brother, my sister and my sister-in-law who is also my brother Queen and maid Grayfia.

"I heard you called Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

"Ah Noah you're here." My father says with a happy face. "We were about start sit down." Rias had a face like she just remembered I existed.

I nod and sit down next to Rias. My father then begins his speech.

"I want to announce two things. First, as we all know Rias' and Noah's birthdays are close, so Venelana and I decided that you're old enough to have a peerage so tomorrow we will get both of you a set of Evil Pieces."

The Evil Pieces are a set of 15 chess pieces given to High-class Devils (1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights and 8 Pawns) to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. It was created by the new Beelzebub, Ajuka Beelzebub.

 **Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King.

 **Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. A weakness among knights is their legs, if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

 **Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.).

 **Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. They also have the castling ability that lets the king change places with them.

 **Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

'It was already that time of the year? I wonder who else is going.'

"The second thing is that we decided that Rias will be the Heir of the Clan now. We and the Elders decided that do to Rias talent in using **Power of Destruction.** Hope you understand Noah."

"I will follow what you and the Elders decided father." 'Talent please, all she does is spamming the hell out of the **Power of Destruction** and you call that talent. The Elders also agree because they want that power to continue in the Clan.' I had to bit my lip to make sure I didn't start laughing. "I'll be taking my leave now."

Trying to hide my happiness of being able to leave the mansion as soon I'm an _adult_ , I leave the mansion to take walk.

'I'll go buy a cake to celebrate.'

I go to my favorite bakery and find a familiar view.

A cute young girl with long black hair done in a ponytail with a ribbon down to her hips, black eyes, slightly pointed ears and black dress in a Gothic Lolita fashion.

Every time I see her here she never buys a thing, does she not have money.

I look at the cake she's looking.

"Do you want that cake?"

"?" The girl looks at in confusion.

"You see, I'm in a really good mood so I felt like eating cake, then I noticed you were here again, so I decided that I wanted to share a bit of my happiness. So do you want to eat?"

"Yes." The girl responds with her stoic face.

We enter the bakery together and buy the cake, after that we go to park and sit on a table there to eat the cake.

"I, shall eat."

I smile at her antics.

"Why are you staring?" she questions me.

"I was thinking you were cute."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Devils are strange."

"You're not a Devil?"

"Dragon."

"Hmm."

"Why do you say I'm cute?"

"Why? Why wouldn't you be? Your hair and eyes are beautiful. You have cute face, your ears make you look even cuter and your clothes suit you. If you're not cute who would be?"

"I see." She says with her face slightly red, is she alright?

I go next to her and press my forehead onto hers.

"Doesn't seem like a fever, are you feeling alright."

"… yes." She is? But her face is even redder now.

"If you say so."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"I don't have many close people. So I guess when I thought you were sick I got worried, since besides Sairaorg and Riser you're probably the person I willingly spoke with the most. Although it's a bit pretentious of me to just make you someone close just like that."

"Me to."

"Huh?"

"I don't people precious to me."

"… then why don't I become someone precious to you?"

"Huh?"

"In exchange you become someone precious to me." I say while smiling at her.

I just noticed. Since I began talking with her I smiled the most I ever did for the last years.

"I, have decided."

?

She comes in front of me with her face slightly red again.

"You, shall be my mate."

Your what?

She then bites my neck.

I feel my Demonic Power connecting with her Energy. When it completely connects my Demonic Power increases by a lot.

"We, shall be together."

"Wait, wait, we don't even know each other names, isn't this hasty?"

"I'm Ophis."

"Oh, I'm Noah Gremory. Wait that's still not the point, you just met me today how can you be sure I won't hurt you? How can you be sure you'll be happy?"

"Instinct."

"…" I don't know what to say.

"And. I'm happy, Noah's also happy. So I think its fine."

I can only smile. This girl is so pure and innocent. But at the same time she's not wrong.

"I give up you win Ophis. When you put it like that I can't say no."

Wait Ophis?

Ophis?

The Ouroboros Dragon

The Infinite Dragon God

The Strongest Existence

The Ultimate Dragon

The Dragon of Infinity

"Say Ophis."

"?"

"Could it be you're the Dragon God?"

"Yes."

So… I'm now the _mate_ of the Dragon God.

…

Oh well. I can't say I don't love her.

Compared with everyone else I know she's the only one I can say I love.

"Ophis."

"?"

"It seems like I love you."

Her face is completely red and for the first time her face shows emotion. Her smile was beautiful. That was the only thought that pass through my mind.

"I love you to."

With that we kissed.

* * *

 **Sirzechs PoV**

* * *

To think my little brother had girlfriend I'm so proud. Still, I fill like I saw her somewhere.

Huh? What's that's?

A red string of energy comes out of Noah and connects itself to the girl.

Is that **Empathy**? But no one else ever since the first Gremory was able to use it.

I didn't think Noah would have it.

But from the looks of it it's probably the first time it happened.

I feel magic from behind me and look only to see Grayfia standing behind me with an irritated face.

"What are you doing Sirzechs?"

"I'm definitely not spying Noah's date."

"Noah is on a date?"

"Yes with a very cute girl, I still can't remember where I've seen her though."

"Are you fine with this? We don't know anything about the girl."

"It's fine like this. I can't remember the last I saw Noah that happy."

"If you say so. What is that?"

"I think it's the Gremory Clan's **Empathy**."

"If it is the Elders not only from the Gremory Clan, but from the Council will probably make him the Clan Heir again."

"I doubt he would want that. Let's keep this a secret for a while I'll talk with Noah."

"Don't forget you have a lot of paperwork to do. If you leave to much you'll be late to the ceremony."

"I know I'll go back as soon as I finish talking with him."

"I'll be waiting then."

Seems like the girl is leaving.

* * *

 **Noah's PoV**

* * *

After giving her a flyer with contract seal, she gives me one of her snakes, so we can see each other when we want. I give her a kiss in her forehead we say goodbye.

"Did you enjoy the date Noah?"

"Yes it was very nice… wait what are you doing her Nii-sama?!"

"My Onii-chan powers sensed you having fun without me so I came."

What? Onii-chan powers? He had a power like that? No don't let him fool you.

"So what do you want?"

"At first I only wanted to take pictures of your first date. But then I saw you used **Empathy** so I decided to say hi."

" **Empathy**?"

"It's the Gremory Clan's Ability, it allows you to use the abilities of those you consider a true friend and vice-versa, allows you to feel the general location of those you connected with and are also able to speak with them through thought."

"Good to know."

"Also when I say you can use their abilities there are some restrictions, for example you can get **Worthlessness, Immortality** and few more Devil Abilities but you won't be able to get abilities like Angel's light or inborn characteristics like wings or high amounts of energy. And normally you can only get one ability per person, although it's is possible to get more than one if get the same ability from other person, which will strengthen it."

"I see."

"Also try not to tell anyone about this, since the Elder will probably either make you the heir of Clan and/or make you marry multiple women. And we wouldn't want your girlfriend to get jealous would we?"

My face gets red with the last comment.

"That's all, see you tomorrow."

"Nii-sama."

"?"

"Thank you." I smile at him. I wonder when was the last time I smiled at him.

He seems slightly shocked but also smiles.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

"Noah-sama it's time to leave."

"I'll be out in a second Grayfia."

Finally time to get my Peerage. Now all I need is a reason to leave. Maybe I'll say I want to study in the human world.

I meet with the rest and we teleport to the capital. I then look to Grayfia.

"Is Nii-sama not coming?"

"Sirzechs-sama left to much paperwork unattended during the last few days so he needs to do it now."

The corners of my mouth twitch at that, what is that guy doing.

Suddenly my father remembers something.

"That's right I almost forgot. Noah during the last few days we received marriage proposal letters to you."

"What?!"

"The Phenex and Belial Clans sent a marriage proposal, apparently girls from their Clan took a liking towards you during the last ball and asked their fathers if it was possible to set up an engagement."

"I refuse all of them!"

"Huh?"

"I refuse all of them!"

"Wait you can't just refuse like this."

"I still refuse." When I said that everyone, except Grayfia, sweatdropped.

"Let's talk about this at home this isn't a good place. But can I ask why you're so adamant in refusing this?"

"I already have someone I love and I don't intend to change that."

Everyone, except Grayfia, were startled at this. Was she with Nii-sama? Or did he tell her?

"If it was that you could've just told me, I can just set and engagement."

"She's not a Pure-Blooded Devil or rather she's not a Devil to begin with."

Father's face frowns slightly, while Mother and Rias seem curious.

"Let's leave this for when were home."

"Agreed." 'Until then I'll have enough time to think of something.'

Ending the conversation we entered the building and went to the **Monument.**

There were quite a few people I recognize here, from my friends Sairaorg and Riser, to the 'I can only think of sex' Diodora Astaroth and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas and the smart girls Sona Sitri and Seekvaira Agares.

After waiting for a while the 4 Maou arrived. Soon after they started giving the Evil Pieces.

'Nii-sama said I could speak tough thought.' _'Ophis can you hear me?'_

' _Noah?'_

' _Yes, I wanted to ask you something, I'm going to receive my Evil Pieces, do you know a good place to get a peerage while outside of Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel Influence?'_

' _Not on this_ _ **Dimension**_ _.'_

' _I see… wait this_ _ **Dimension**_ _!'_

' _Yes, sometimes I go to too other Dimensions.'_

' _I see, that works well in on its own, but I can't just leave or I'll branded as a traitor. I guess I'll have to ask Nii-sama.'_

' _You want to go to another Dimension?'_

' _I can't?'_

' _Can, but some are dangerous for the current you.'_

' _I guess I'll step up my training then. Bye talk to you later, it's almost my turn.'_

' _Bye, bye.'_

Rias returns with her Evil Pieces and I congratulate her for getting a mutation, which she is very smug about.

"Noah Gremory."

Ajuka Beelzebub calls me and I go next to him.

"You just need place your hand in the monument."

"Understood."

I place my hand on the monument and it shines for a bit. A few moments later set of chess pieces appear, however unlike normal Evil Pieces, mine had black markings on it.

"… Amazing, it's the first time a set with only mutation pieces appears. Not only that, their power seems quite high."

All Mutation!?

Ajuka-sama grabs a piece of equipment and puts my Evil Pieces on top of it.

"This will show how much your pieces are worth. The value will be, of course in Pawns." Still in shock I only nod.

Pawn - 10 Pieces

Knight - 16 Pieces

Bishop - 16 Pieces

Rook - 22 Pieces

Queen - 26 Pieces

What the hell…

"As expected they increased in power a lot, I would like to make few more test after this do you mind?"

"Not at all, Ajuka-sama."

"You know where the conference room is right? Enter the room to its left it's one of my laboratories."

"Understood."

'I need to talk with Nii-sama I wonder if can connect with? Found it although it isn't a complete bond it should be enough to call him.' _'Nii-sama I need to talk with you. Could you come with Ajuka-sama?'_

' _Noah? Ok I'll be there.'_

I tell my parents I'll be waiting for Ajuka-sama and tell them they don't need to wait for me.

Rias who originally was acting smug do to having a mutated Bishop is now sulking because her bishop is barely worth more than any one of my Pawns.

While waiting for Nii-sama and Ajuka-sama I realized something.

Even though Ophis gave me a massive boost in Demonic Power, I haven't given her anything, although we only just started seeing each other I feel like I should give her something in return.

'I'll just ask Nii-sama a good place.'

"Sorry for the wait Noah-kun."

"We came No-kun."

No-kun?! Sigh. Nii-sama is always so carefree.

"Now then Noah-kun can you put you Evil Pieces in here."

"Yes."

I put then on a plate that then shine a bit.

"I see very intriguing. It seems the mutation was caused so to some Dragon Aura. Do you have any Dragon acquaintances?"

"Yes."

"I see, for it to cause this effect a rather powerful one?"

"Correct."

"Is it your girlfriend, more specifically the one you were on a date with yesterday?"

"Ye- Nii-sama what are you trying to make me say?!"

"Hehe, sorry couldn't help it."

Sigh

"Well I have data I wanted you two can have your talk here if you want."

"Thanks Ajuka."

Ajuka-sama leaves the room and leaves the two of in here.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It might be better to sit down first."

"? Ok."

We both sat down and I began telling him about Ophis, how I'm her _mate,_ how I need his help to leave the Dimension without being branded as a traitor, how I need him to keep me away from engagements and that I want to say goodbye to Sairaorg and Riser without making things a big scene.

I finish talking and look at an overloaded Maou.

"Too much information?"

"Yes."

"Is it no good?"

"Since it's a favor from my only brother I guess I'll have to do it."

"Sorry for the trouble. That's right do you know a good place to buy a present?"

"A present?"

"I want to give one to Ophis but I don't know what to get or where to get one."

"Hehehe, how cute."

"… annoying." I say to conceal my blushing face.

"There's a good shop here in the capital, do you remember the restaurant we eat at on your last birthday? Good, two blocks to the left there's a shop with good jewelry, it's neither flashy nor expensive while being pretty."

"Thank you, as for the matter of Riser and Sairaorg I going to write them a letter, can you get it to them?"

"Consider it done."

I write the letters and give them to Nii-sama and we part ways. I then go to shop Nii-sama recommended and buy a silver bracelet for Ophis.

' _Ophis I'm ready, can you summon me?'_

' _Yes.'_

Using the flyer I gave her I go to Ophis' location.

Seeing her again I can't help but smile.

"Hey."

"Noah, hug."

She moves towards me and hugs me.

'How spoiled.' "I brought you a gift. Give me your hand."

She extends her hand and I put the bracelet in her.

"How is it?"

She doesn't say anything, she only looks at the bracelet while moving her hand around.

"Treasure."

'I guess she liked it.' "Shall we go?"

"Um." She nods her head in response. "Hand."

I hold her hand and she then creates a black portal.

'I wonder what will happen now, who I will meet, what kind of challenges I'll face?'

We then walked into the portal and left this **Dimension** a place we would not return for a long 6 years.

* * *

 **So this is my first Fic I hope you like it and try not to be too harsh.**

 **Give your opinions, what is should improve, what I did well.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **See you next time.**


	2. Gathering a Peerage Part 1

**I don't own High School DxD or any other works mentioned**

* * *

 **This chapter will be essentially character introduction, future chapters won't be like that.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Flashback"_

' _Telepathic conversation'_

 **Ability, Significant Name/Action, Attacks**

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **6 Years**

* * *

6 years passed since I left my Dimension, although I would visit every once in a while I didn't remain there more than 2 days.

During those 6 years me and Ophis, who I now call Phi-chan, grew even closer, now we do everything together, eating, bathing, sleeping, etc. we grew closer to the point even though I liked other girls I didn't move pass a certain point because of how much I loved her, that is until she said:

" _Isn't it natural to have a lot of mates?"_

With that I progressed the other relationships I had, gaining 4 more lovers (mates).

On the first world I arrived at I almost immediately met an interesting person. Sakamaki Izayoi, he has light blonde hair which spikes downwards in all directions, and a set of purple eyes and had my age.

He was the first person I met when we arrived to the Dimension, when I saw him I witnessed his power.

I shivered.

I shivered in excitement, to think such young human could have such power, to think he could use such power without harming himself.

This Dimension, no, this world was amazing.

After seeing it I did what any _normal_ person would do.

I scouted him.

He agreed, fairly easily too, with the condition that I had to beat him.

And that took quite a while. We fought for 5 days strait. I won kind of. But I did so because, 1 I had magic while he didn't, 2 I could fly while he couldn't, 3 although he could negate most of my attacks he wasn't able to negate unless he _attacked_ them, so when I punched him my **Touki** and blasted magic at close range he couldn't block it.

In the end we both dropped down tired on the floor, with a smile on our faces (that were full of bruises). He then agreed to enter my Peerage.

I resurrected him as my Queen (the only Piece that could resurrect him, even with Phi-chan's help) and he became my first Peerage member. Although **Empathy** activated I didn't get any ability, probably because of the properties his power had, Izayoi on the other hand got my **Touki** , which made him even stronger.

Phi-chan then told us there were many Parallel Worlds in this Dimension, we investigated a few and found Little Garden a place all Parallel Worlds were connected to.

A world where a conglomerate of Gods, Demons, Spirits and many other mythological or spiritual entities reside and form communities to survive. Originally, it's a world that its Creator God created to make the outer worlds deploy correctly, aka the Third Observable Universe.

We then decided that when we had enough members on my Peerage we would make a Community and make Little Garden our Base of Operations.

There we gained a Fragment of Laplace to find out what exactly Izayoi's power was but all it gave us was **Code: Unknown.** Which we decided to use as name for the ability.

We explored Little Garden but we couldn't find anyone to join my Peerage, most of the people who interested me were already in a Community.

So we went to the next Dimension, which according to Phi-chan, had an immense number of Parallel Worlds, that existed do to small changes in their history.

In one of these Worlds we found an interesting place a place called Chaldea, a secret agency founded with the purpose of preventing the "certain extinction" of the human race.

They summoned **Heroic Spirits** to help them in their missions.

 **Heroic Spirits** are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths. We a little mind control the 3 of us manage to enter and each one of us summoned a **Heroic Spirit**.

I summoned an **Archer Class Servant Gilgamesh** (who I managed to convince to join by telling there were Gods in my home Dimension and in Little Garden and that he may have a chance to fight them) a Demigod who was closer to God than he was to Human, he had innumerous number of Noble Phantasms, that he used as projectiles to shoot down his targets and he also had Ea a _sword_ that is classified as an **Anti-Word Noble Phantasm**.

 **Noble Phantasms** are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by **Heroic Spirits**. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties.

Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with sort golden hair. He can be described as handsome with a handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. While fighting at full power in, he gains a number of red tattoos on his body that are not normally present.

Although at the beginning Gilgamesh didn't really bond with us he eventually became good friends with everyone in Peerage, although everyone not related to the Peerage are mongrels.

Phi-chan summoned **Scáthach** , a **Lancer Class Servant** a female warrior-queen from Celtic Mythology's Ulster Cycle. The queen and gatekeeper of the foreign territory/haunted ground called the "Land of Shadows", she's a prodigy of Spearmanship and Rune Magecraft. She possesses a power immense enough to obtain control over and close the gate of the "Land of Shadows", which is overflowing with countless ghosts, to ward off the dead.

Scáthach is an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. She possesses a light disposition, a queen and a teacher proven to be reliable, and for some reason or another, has the flavor of an elder sister that lives at the house next door. She is also proud as a member of the ruling class from birth. Possessing the traits of a monarch, Scáthach holds the ideal of reigning as a queen that bestows happiness to the people. Scáthach, having turned halfway into a Divine Spirit at the end of a long time, became an immortal existence, because of that she desired to meet someone who can kill her, however as time passed on she eventually became closer with everyone and left the thoughts of death beyond. She eventuality became one of my lovers.

Her **Noble Phantasms** are **Gáe Bolg Alternative** and **Gate of Skye.**

 **Gáe Bolg Alternative** is a cursed spear that reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of " _cause and effect_ " in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the " _lance being thrust_ " comes from the effect of the " _opponent's heart being pierced_ " by it.

 **Gate of Skye** is a Noble Phantasm, related to the gate of the Land of Shadows. Scáthach temporarily summons a massive gate to her shadow realm, and it sucks in all life forms in range. If the target fails to resist it with one's Magic (Energy) or Luck, they're sucked into the gate and are instantly killed. Scáthach can choose specific targets on whether to allow them access or not. Even if resisted, the targets' Magic (Energy) is rapidly drained and they take major damage.

Izayoi summoned **Karna** , a **Lancer Class Servant** , the Son of the Sun God, the invulnerable hero of the Indian epic Mahabharata, as a hero on the vanquished side. The central conflict of The Mahabharata is the war over influence between the Pandava royal family and Kaurava royal family. Karna became famous as the rival of Arjuna, the great hero of Hindu mythology.

Karna is a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appears transparent. His gaze is sharp like a steel blade with the red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness. It is also specified that what draws the eye more than anything else is the set of golden armor that he has become fused with, giving off a divine radiance. While every single part is said to be beautiful in its own right, once combined with Lancer they exude far more ferocity than attractiveness.

His personality is cold and unforgiving. Although conversing with him may give the impression that he is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality he is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. He gives an impression of being cold and cruel because he believes that most things and events are "normal", and therefore he does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, he does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy.

Karna's **Noble Phantasms** are:

 **Kavacha and Kundala** It is a powerful defensive-type Noble Phantasm that emits the radiance of the sun itself. Due to being light itself taken shape, it is difficult for even the gods to destroy. It is as thick as it looks, an invincible armor that protects against all harm, physical or conceptual. As long as it is active, all damage inflicted on Karna will be reduced to a tenth of its original value. He can fight others without worry as their attacks are negated by ninety percent. Although it can protect against any physical attack from the outside, attacks within him are an exception.

 **Brahmastra Kundala** it's a projectile that is granted his fiery attribute, Mana Burst (Flames), which from one blow is likened to a nuclear weapon.

 **Vasavi** **Shakti** It is a spear of mortality made of lightning that can only strike once, but it possesses the power to kill the gods themselves.

Of the three Karna was the easiest to scout.

I then turns Gilgamesh into my **Rook** to compensate is weakness against CQC experts and because it was the only Piece that could reincarnate him without using more than one. Scáthach in my **Knight** since Lancer Classes are linked with speed and to make sure I didn't use more than one Piece. Karna was turned into a **Bishop** to make sure he could use his abilities without having to be careful with mana consumption.

I got an Ability from each one of them, from Karna I received his **Fire Affinity** , from Gilgamesh his **Divinity** and as a result Karna's **Divinity** boosted my own and from Scáthach I got **Magic Resistance** , although it's called **Magic Resistance** it's more like resistance against Magic Like Attacks.

We then left for Little Garden and created our Community **Ouroboros** **Nest.**

We didn't participate in any Gift Game, we still built a base.

We then went to the next Dimension.

That Dimension unlike the previous ones wasn't based of Earth, it was completely different, first the world was divided between the Dragons that sided with Humans and the Dragons that preyed of humans.

We decided to scout people from the humanity side and met a possible candidate, Acnologia, he was one of the strongest Dragons Slayers, if not the strongest. We joined the battles and fought alongside him, but one day during one the battles Acnologia turned into a Dragon and began to kill Dragons indiscriminately.

We (mostly Phi-chan) managed to calm him down, I turned him into my **Rook** and that way he managed to gain control over both his mind and Dragon Form.

Acnologia's preferred appearance is his human form, which is that of a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon.

As a Dragon, he has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

The war ended and we returned to Little Garden, more than 1 year passed since I left my world.

I was now 14 at the time and so was Izayoi.

The other could either change their age or didn't age.

We participated in quite a few Gift Games and got a good amount of Gifts (mostly physical ones). Our biggest one is an orb that turned our base into a floating island. I also sent a few ones back as a Gift to Nii-sama and my nephew Millicas, such as replicas of **Hades Helmet** (which turn the wearer invisible) and **Boots of Hermes** (which allows the wearer to fly).

We also received two copies an incredible Gift **Genome Tree,** It absorbs the genetic data of the animals that come into contact with the possessor and makes a copy of it to be used later. The abilities or characteristics can then be recalled by the possessor, to be utilized later. The weight of an elephant, the sonar echoes of bats, the ability to summon whirlwinds of the Gryphons are some of the abilities that can be copied by it. However, as it has a chance to turn the user into a chimera, as a result we won't use it until we find a solution.

We went to our next Dimension. It was the worst on so far the place we appeared at was in the middle of war(?) there we found a near dead Arrancar named Ulquiorra Cifer, after a fight with berserk Soul Reaper he was nearly dying, I appeared before that happened and gave him a chance to live which he accepted, I resurrected him as my second **Knight**. He then talked with the boy he was fighting and two others, and I don't know if it's because he became a Devil or because he _gained a heart_ , but mask fragments on his head and closed a hole he had on his spectrum. Now the hole and mask only appears when he enters his resurrected form.

Ulquiorra is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama.

Since we managed to scout one member easily we just went to the next Dimension.

That Dimension was…

Normal.

It had nothing out of the ordinary, initially I planned to just leave, but then I heard of school that collected students with special talents and raised them. I decided to see if there was anyone worth scouting there.

With a little breaking in I found **The Hope Cultivation Plan,** they made a talentless boy (Hinata Hajime) into an Artificial [ **Ultimate Hope** ] (Kamukura Izuru), seeing as the boy was utterly bored I decided to pay him a visit I proposed him the possibility of having an exciting life and he accepted. Honestly speaking he was a monster, a normal human, completely used my mutation Pawn, something people with **Sacred Gears** and even **Holy/Demon Swords** wielder may not be able to do.

He has very long, flowing black hair. His hair is usually smooth, though it's also been portrayed as messy. He has red eyes with symbols resembling target radars running across his pupils, unlike Hajime. His skin is pale, and sometimes appears grey or cadaverous. He wears a black suit with three white buttons, a black tie and a white dress shirt inside. He also has a black belt and black loafers.

After leaving (through the ceiling), Izuru and I regrouped with the others. Izuru then decided to regain his memories as Hinata Hajime, when he did he asked if could receive a Peerage, I told him if was promoted to a High-Class Devil he would receive one.

He then said he wanted to meet some people before leaving which I obviously agreed. I had Karna guard him while he met the people he wanted. While Karna beat up guarded him from people who wanted him back he spoke with his friends, family and the Headmaster and former Headmaster of the school he was at he then left with us.

Once again we went to Little Garden, we develop the Community with Izuru's efforts and he managed to get a lot of Gifs for the Community and for himself.

Analytic Eye - The eyes let you analyze the structure of your target, can also see magic levels

Gift Maker - A 5 cubed meters box with a Sci-fi computational abilities that can be used to create, Gifts at the cost of the required materials

Blood of Life - Enhanced Regeneration, Poison Immunity, Stronger Body

Divinity - Divinity is a gift that strengthens other gifts to the highest rank

He also became very adept at using Magic, even creating Magic that didn't exist. He also, like Izayoi, received **Touki** from **Empathy**.

He also helped Izayoi wining a Gift Game over a Sun Authority.

 **Sun Authority: Leo** \- A Sun Authority stated to be the power of the Fifth Western Zodiac, Leo. Leo's power is based on the myth of the Nemean Lion, a beast who was completely impenetrable to blades. This protection was granted to Izayoi and blessed him with the same defense against blades. However, this Sun Authority is not effective against destruction Gifts which contained Gifts of Stars or Gifts that could slay the Celestial Spirits and/or Gods.

He also made me a Cursed Holy Sword based of Gilgamesh's world **Excalibur Morgan** , naming it **Morgan** [AN: Looks like Mysterious Heroine X's Excalibur Morgan in the last Stage] the Gift is so strong to the point it can harm Izayoi and even Gilgamesh praised it saying he would need to use **Ea** to defend **Morgan** 's full power (although **Ea** would win). It can also blast a powerful energy attack similar to the original **Excalibur Morgan** , likewise by saying its name. He also modified the **Genome Tree** so it doesn't turn the user into a chimera, with that we found out that the **Genome Tree** could also create equipment with abilities based on that of animals whose DNA are recorded in. These are mostly high level Creatures and even a few legendary species. I sent one of the pair to Nii-sama, so he could give it to Millicas on his birthday, while Izuru kept the other one.

We managed to raise our community to become a 5-digit.

Izayoi and I were 15 at the time while Izuru was 17.

* * *

 **Continues in part 2**

* * *

 **Because this chapter was getting to big I'm dividing it in 2 parts.**

 **The next part may already have Noah's return to his dimension not sure.**

 **Give your opinions, what is should improve, what I did well.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **See you next time.**


	3. Gathering a Peerage Part 2

**I don't own High School DxD or any other works mentioned**

 **A few people are complaining about Gilgamesh joining, saying he would just kill them. The Gilgamesh from Stay night would probably do that, but if you check the one from Grand Order you can see he is nicer to people he likes, while the one from Extra CCC, is overall nicer, he even said he and EMIYA would make a great combination or something.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Flashback"_

' _Telepathic conversation'_

 **Ability, Significant Name/Action, Attacks**

* * *

After a few months of training a bonding with Ulquiorra making **Empathy** bond us, I managed to gain Hollow Reiatsu and learned basic abilities like Sonído, Hierro and Cero.

I also bonded with Izuru, but didn't get any ability as what he has are talents not abilities.

During a training battle with Gilgamesh I found out that I got Izayoi's **Blade Immunity** , since I already had connected with him I hadn't felt any changes.

We then went to scout for another member.

As soon as we reached that Dimension, the first thing we saw was a city in ruins.

We looked around for a bit and found a boy nearly dying. Initially under the believe that he would die, I approached him to see if he could be treated, dimming it to late I was going to look for more survivors, but then a giant **Green Sword** appeared on the sky, and the his originally pierced heart shined in green energy, making him _alive_.

Telling him that his heart was destroyed, I give him a chance to be reincarnated as a Devil to fix it, he agreed under the condition that I helped the people in this city. To which I stated I already planned on doing. Using my second **Bishop** I turn Hisui Nagare (the boy) into a Devil. Everyone searched the city, but only and handful of people were alive, we teleported them to Izuru so he could treat them.

Nagare is a pale, young man with dark green, messy short hair, with his bangs covering his left eye. Originally, his eyes were both blue, but after awakening as a **King** , his left eye fills with green from his **Aura** (the name of the power he has, we found out from one the survivors, who was like Nagare a King).

As the Green King, Nagare has a powerful offensive **Green Aura** that comes along with the ray / electricity he also has the ability of a sort of manipulation of physics which allows them to phase through objects and also walk horizontally on vertical surfaces.

When we rescued everyone we gave them a chance to join Ouroboros Nest, but only a girl Nagare's age accepted, she was called Ameno Miyabi, she was a Strain, individuals who gained power without receiving it from a King. She had the ability to manipulate people senses and perception.

Miyabi is a girl with long, pale pink hair reaching down along her back and down past her knees. Her hair is split near the middle and is quite messy. Her eyes are shown to have Heterochromia, with her right iris being colored blue while her left iris is colored green.

When we left the Dimension Nagare became unstable because we was losing his powers, we returned to that Dimension so we could steal the origin of his powers. There was King defending it so me, Izayoi and Acnologia defeated him together. We stole the **Dresden Slate,** after leaving this Dimension new kings were selected, I became the **Silver King** , making me Immortal and giving me control over gravity.

Gilgamesh became the **Gold King** (quit fitting), he is able to manifest this Aura in the form of astronomical objects and use them to attack targets.

Karna became the **Red King** gaining **Red Aura** , **Red Aura** has fire-based characteristics with a very destructive force to it, and can incinerate almost any and everything in its path.

Ulquiorra became the **Blue King,** his **Aura** has the ability to strike opponents in quick succession and can attack multiple areas at once. The **Aura** is primarily for defensive uses. The **Blue King** is able to "repair" physical objects.

Scáthach became the **Grey King,** her Aura has the ability to create fog and mist. This aura is regarded as having the characteristic of "absolute defense". It can also has the ability to jam radars and scanners.

Izuru is the **Colorless King** , his power (it's unique for each King), is to give form to the surrounding beings Despair. It's hard explain, for example to an animal it can be their predator, while for Nagare it can be a falling sword, it depends on the circumstances.

All Auras (except Izuru's) can be imbued into objects to increase their power.

The Slates were stored in Gilgamesh's **Gate of Babylon,** to keep them safe.

Although the Slates are in the gate the on in control is Nagare, boosting his **Aura** by a lot.

When I bonded with Nagare not only did I get his Aura, on the level of a King (still inferior to his), I also got all the other Auras, though not the King level. My colorless ability being, the remotion of burden in my body and/or mind.

When we returned to the community I finally learned what ability I got from Acnologia, it was his ability to consume any type of Magic element and/or "evil" aura. Hurray for overpoweredness.

Phi-chan told she found a Dimension with a good variety, but there's like a Super World War going on.

Although I decided to go we all went with our defenses up.

How right we were, when we arrived, we were in the middle of a three-way battle. There were angel looking people (Flügel), animal eared people (Warbeast) and a bunch of people with mechanical parts, they all looked the same (Ex-Machina).

And we appeared right in the middle, the Flügels and Warbeasts were enraged that bald monkeys were in their way, while the Ex-Machina paid no mind, believing us not be worth putting in their calculations. Well they quickly regretted it when Izayoi started to beat up the Flügels, Acnologia the Warbeasts and Gilgamesh the Ex-Machina.

Poor guys didn't even see it coming, on a side note one the Flügels was a masochist and has been stalking Izayoi ever since. Seriously how did even get to Little Garden, at the beginning we all thought it was funny to see Izayoi running away from her, even Izuru and Karna smirked at that, but after a certain point it just got scary. And I mean really SCARY.

When we saw that Dimension's state we couldn't help but feel disgusted, especially Gilgamesh saying there was nothing else to expect from disgusting Gods.

So we decided to take the people who hated the war from this Dimension. We started with the Human race, the easiest one since all of them hated the war.

As soon as we tracked them we took them all away. There was an Ex-Machina, but it seems like she was in love with one of the humans (didn't know they had emotions) so we just let her do what she wants.

We then got war orphans, from the Warbeasts, Elves and Dwarves (some adults also joined to make sure their families didn't get caught on the war). We also got all of the Fairies and Seirens (mermaids) to join us as they weren't interested in the war. And finally a Stalker Flügel named Jibril (much to Izayoi's pity).

Jibril has long purple-pink hair that reach down to her knees and two white wings protruding near her hips. Her pupils are purple surrounded by a gold iris but a cross shape appears in her pupils when she is focusing on a task (such as performing a spell). Her ears are wing-shaped and she also has a halo over her head. She usually has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. She has also a slim and well-endowed body. She has the physique of that of a 17-18 year old, her appearance reverts to that of a young girl due to the magic recoil.

They all then joined Ouroboros Nest, though most of them don't actually enter Gift Games.

On a side note I gained the Warbeasts ability **Blood Destruction** , it allows for me to bypass all physical capabilities and possibly the laws of physics for a set amount of time. It can identified by the iconic red staining of the eyes, hair (in my case they just get slightly darker) and parts of the skin (generally forming an intricate skin pattern on at least the forehead and under the eyes that are unique to each individual) with the red color being derived from the my blood breaking from either the breaking of the capillaries or from the uncontrollable flow of my blood. After reverting back to my original form, the red coloring of their Blood Destruction form disappears thereby assuming my blood returning to the blood stream.

Hooray for overpoweredness.

The next members to join my peerage were Sorey and Edna. They and 4 more people (Mikleo, Lailah, Zaveid and Rose) were on a mission to eliminate **Malevolence** from the world.

We met them when Acnologia was on rampage and wanted to kill a dragon named Eizen, who was Edna's brother. Apparently when Seraphs (Edna, Mikleo, Lailah and Zaveid's race) are corrupted by **Malevolence** they eventually became dragons.

After hearing what **Malevolence** was I had an idea.

' _If_ _ **Malevolence**_ _is born from the negative emotions, then shouldn't it be considered as_ _ **evil**_ _? Then I should be able to eat it.'_

And I was.

Eizen became a Seraph again and I even removed a curse from him, much to Edna's happiness.

I then heard Sorey's mission as the Shepard, to eliminate all the **Malevolence** from the world, so me and Acnologia gave a hand.

And ate it all (it tasted awful, if it wasn't for Izuru I would've passed out from how gross it was.)

I then invited them to join my peerage, seeing as the Shepard could purify and have massive control over element when in **Armatus** (which fuses either of them with a chosen seraph partner to produce a powerful hybrid form and they gain special abilities unique to the fusion) and Seraphs who have Magic like abilities and great control over their respective element.

In the end Sorey and Edna joined the Peerage (Sorey consumed 2 Pawns while Edna consumed 1) while Mikleo, Lailah, Zaveid and Eizen (who was now Sorey's Sub-Lord) joined Ouroboros Nest. Rose didn't join since she was the leader of 2 organizations in her Dimension.

Sorey has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right. He has green eyes and wears yellow feather earrings. His attire consists of a blue shirt with white gloves, black pants with white boots, and a large white cape that extends over his chest.

Edna has fairly short blond hair, which becomes a brighter yellow toward the tips. There is a black-headband in her hair, and her side ponytail is tied with a green ribbon. She has blue eyes, and on her neck, she wears a black-ribboned necklace with a small, hanging jewel. Edna wears a short yellow and white dress with a big flowery bow on the back. She also wears a single brown glove wrapped in the same ribbon used to tie her hair on her right hand. She has big brown boots with buckles and yellow ribbons wrapped around her legs. She uses her umbrella to protect herself.

Mikleo has very light blue hair, almost silver, and lavender eyes. He wears a blue shirt and cape with white and gold embellishments. Beneath his bangs, he wears a golden circlet with a green gem in the middle; this formerly belonged to his mother, Muse. His pants are white, apart from the ends, which are blue. In his future form, he has longer, curlier hair and sports a black undershirt and brown gloves.

Lailah has long silver hair with hints of green and red that is tied back in a high ponytail behind a red and gold headband. She has green eyes and wears a long-sleeved, red, white, black, and lavender dress. She wears red and white heels with ribbons that wrap around her legs. Her shoes and dress are decorated with green gems.

Zaveid has long white hair that changes to green at the tips, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. He has a muscular build and does not wear a shirt, revealing white tattoos across his arms and torso, as well as a necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather. He wears black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt and a black top hat.

Eizen is a tall, built man dressed in dark clothing. His blond hair and pale skin is similar to that of his sister, Edna. He also dresses roughly and in black.

Edna eventually became one of my lovers and I got a lot of abilities from them.

From Edna and Eizen I got Earth Affinity, from Zaveid Wind, from Mikleo Water and Fire from Lailah. Since I already had fire affinity Lailah gave additionally her silver flames with purification powers and Sorey gave me the Armatus (in my case I can use it with Seraphs that are connected with me through **Empathy** ).

We then tried to recruit a new member in another Dimension.

It was the biggest mistake in our lives.

DIO

A time-stopping vampire that could shoo lasers from his eyes, freeze people on contact, turn people into zombies had ghost thingie that packed enough punch to break diamonds and the worst of all he could use the ghost thingie to use inorganic material to heal himself.

He was basically a super cockroach with an army of zombies.

He was so annoying that even Phi-chan, who is usually quiet, got annoyed and entered the fight.

After destroying a third of country he died from sunlight, his only apparent weakness.

We all promised not to bring that incident up again unless it was truly necessary.

To take bad taste from our mouths we decided to get familiars Phi-chan took to a world that had creature known as Pokemon.

My familiar, Mew, Mew is a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide, and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its fur is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body, and as such is able to learn any attack.

Additionally after taking mine and Phi-chan's DNA Mew managed to take human form and started to treat me and Phi-chan as her parents (the other girls to, but mainly Phi-chan).

I got the ability to teleport from her.

Nagare was 12, Izayoi and I were 16 while Sorey and Izuru were 18 at the time. Our community was now a 4-Digit, thanks to our new numbers.

We then found an interesting Dimension where a race known as **Spirit** cause natural catastrophes by appearing, learning this I had Nagare use his **Green Aura** to find the strongest Spirit.

The Spirit seemed to have the ability to multiply and to move through shadows, they also stated that the **Angel** had yet to be revealed. It was codenamed **Nightmare**.

An **Angel** being the absolute shield that protects the Spirits; its form, shape, and even its function, all reflect on the Spirit itself.

Meaning it hadn't got serious yet.

I then looked for her with little success, so I had an idea. If I can't go to her then make her come to me.

I then summoned my **Sword of Damocles** in the vicinity of the places she appeared the most.

Although there were some annoyances, I dealt with them easily enough.

And I finally met Tokisaki Kurumi AKA Nightmare.

Convincing her was hard, so while I was wondering how to scout her, my lover (and mate), suggested that I seduced her, which I initially though they were joking. They were not. According to them:

" _It's Noah after all so it should be possible."_

Or so they said.

So I did it, and it kind of worked, though I also had threatened to release a video of her playing with a cat while saying "Nya Nya" to convince her. Her reaction when I showed her the video was so cute I ended up taking a picture.

And with that I got my fourth and last (for now) lover.

Using 1 Pawn I turned into a Devil.

I then met my final addition to my Peerage.

Hyakuya Yuuichirou, a 12 years old boy who was enslaved by vampires and treated like livestock, by them after all his adoptive brother and sister were killed I met him seeing his resolution I asked him if wanted to be a Devil he accepted on the condition that I got the remaining of his family. I accepted a had him consume one my last 3 Pawns, what shocked me was that the Pawn was barely enough to turn him into a Devil.

Turned out he had one the Angels of the End (Seraph of the End), after turning into a Devil he gained the ability to control that power and grew a giant pair of white wings (I though since he was devil that they would change color, but I was proved wrong, it's was a different world after all).

He then killed the culprit, by turning him into salt ( **AN: RIP Ferid** ).

Izuru managed to save one boy Mikaela, and put the other in a special chamber that would in theory allow Yuu to turn them into Devils and therefore resurrect them, he said only Yuu could do it because he and the kids were experimented on by humans, so Yuu being exposed to the same experiments was the only one able to bring them back.

Yuu has medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses large sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows.

Mikaela has short, wavy blond hair and blue eyes, which gives him the appearance of a foreigner, and can be described as being shockingly beautiful.

Yuu then got a Gift made by Izuru a black katana based of Tensa Zangetsu the weapon used by the human who was fighting Ulquiorra when we met, after analyzing it he replicated it and added abilities into it.

Sword creation - It makes black katanas behind that he can control

Extension - It makes the blade extend up to 50 times

Making it a fairly powerful gift.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **2 Years**

* * *

2 years passed.

Nagare and Yuu are now 15, Izayoi and I are 18, Sorey and Izuru are 20. The other don't age unless they use magic so they remained the same.

Right now I'm in a very problematic situation.

…

…

…

"I'm bored."

* * *

 **And with this the peerage introduction arc**

 **Hooray I finished 1 arc**

 **Give your opinions, what is should improve, what I did well.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **See you next time.**


	4. 3-Digit Community

**I don't own High School DxD or any other works mentioned**

* * *

 **A few people didn't seem to understand this but, Riser is good. I said it on chap 1, but he's Noah's friend and since the engagement was between Noah and someone from the Phenex Clan (Ravel) naturally there won't be an engagement with Rias and Riser**

 **I also forgot to put the complete Peerage last chapter so here you have it: (The [] are the Sword of Damocles)**

 **King - Noah Gremory [Silver]**

 **Queen - Sakamaki Izayoi (Mondaiji)**

 **Rook - Gilgamesh [Gold] (Type-Moon)**

 **Rook – Acnologia (Fairy Tail)**

 **Bishop - Karna [Red] (Type-Moon)**

 **Bishop - Hisui Nagare [Green] (K)**

 **Knight - Scáthach [Grey] (Type-Moon)**

 **Knight - Ulquiorra Cifer [Blue] (Bleach)**

 **Pawn - Kamukura Izuru [Colorless] (Danganronpa)**

 **Pawn (2) - Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)**

 **Pawn - Edna (Tales of Zestiria)**

 **Pawn - Tokisaki Kurumi (Date a Live)**

 **Pawn - Hyakuya Yuuichirou (Owari no Seraph)**

 **Pawn (2) - (Unused)**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Flashback"_

' _Telepathic conversation'_

 **Ability, Significant Name/Action, Attacks**

* * *

"I'm bored. Izuru fix this."

"I'm busy now, also you do realize that this Game will decide whether or not we became a 3-Digit Community, take this more seriously."

"That's what you're here for. To make sure they can't win the game. I mean if you get serious they won't even know how to solve the first part of the Game let alone complete it."

"sigh, go train with someone."

"Got bored of it."

"Why did I join your Peerage again?"

"My amazing charisma coerced you to join."

"… sigh. That's right I heard your brother sent you a letter."

"Nii-sama did?"

"Yes, although I'm only guessing it's probably that event, about Devils from your generation gathering and competing in Rating Games beginning, or something happened and he wants you to either protect you sister, or just wants your help in negotiations with other factions, you're good at negotiations after all, not to mention you're probably stronger than any Devils the way you're now. Or all of them, I don't have enough information."

"I'll check it later. Then, I'll leave you to your work, I'll take a walk and see if there's anything fun to do."

"Okay."

I walk through the main building of Ouroboros Nest and start hearing sounds of explosions.

'Are Izayoi and Acnologia training again? Those guys really need to be more silent I can hear them 5 floors above, well at least the island doesn't shake anymore, that's an improvement.'

If Izuru didn't improve the island they probably would've made it fall by now.

"Papa!" A pink blur goes against me

"Mew, you're already awake."

"Um. I was playing with Kurumi Kaa-san, but Edna Kaa-san asked me to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Is that so, you worked hard. Good girl."

"Hehehe."

"Let's go, we can't keep them waiting long or they'll eat everything."

We then go to our house while holding hands.

""We're back.""

"Ara ara, welcome back."

"Did you wait long Kurumi?"

"No, but lunch is almost ready, so I need you to wake up Phi, she's still sleeping."

"She likes peace and quiet after all."

"I'll go to." Mew says excitedly.

"Maybe next time."

"Muu." Unsatisfied she pouts.

"Ara ara, then, how about helping me instead?"

"I'll help."

That girl is to hyper.

I go to our room and Phi-chan lying there.

"Phi-chan it's time to eat, wake up."

"… mu~…"

"Everyone is waiting."

"… 100 more years…"

"The food won't last that long." I can only sweatdrop at times like this.

"Muuu~~~" She raises her arms and look at me. "Morning."

"Good morning."

We go down and eat with everyone.

"So what are the plans for today?" Edna asks me.

"Izuru should be finishing the Game's plan, after we win the Game, Nii-sama sent me a letter, Izuru said it would most likely be to return so I'll probably go back and leave things here to Riku, or just take everyone, it depends on how things work on 3-Digit Communities we might be able to leave during long periods of time."

"Do you know what kind of games Izuru is planning?"

"The kind they will only understand the first step 10 minutes before the Game ends. Or at least that's the plan. In case they understand the rules he already has 15 countermeasures, which we probably won't need seeing how absurd the Game is."

"Is it that hard?" This time Kurumi asks.

"He didn't enter details but the Game consists on the 7 Kings siting on an elevator inside a mountain, and they need to make the Swords of Damocles get buried in order, into the mountain that need to be turned into salt."

"Is that Game even possible to win?" Edna asks.

"He was concerned with Moon Rabbits habiting the Game so he made 15 ways to win and likewise 3 countermeasures for each."

"So when he finishes the other 30 the game will be impossible to win, while not going against the rules." Scáthach asks with a 'as expect of Izuru' kind of look.

"Yep. That why Sorey, Nagare and Yuu went to buy party items."

"Party~" Phi says excitedly while holding Mew in her arms.

Normally people would say that you shouldn't celebrate before winning, but normally you don't have Izuru on your team.

Because when you do, you WIN. No question asked.

* * *

 **After the Game**

* * *

That was just sad.

Izuru's prediction was of.

They couldn't understand the Game's objective even after the end. They even called a Moon Rabbit to _prove_ we were cheating. As a bonus because they did so we could negotiate the terms again (and rob them even more).

Now where is that letter… found it.

Let's see… the Crows movements are weird an Excalibur Fragment has been stole.

I see, someone want start war again.

"Izayoi."

"Yes?"

"I need to go see Nii-sama. Tell him I'll go back as soon as possible."

"Oh~, did something happen?"

"Looks like we need to stop a war from happening."

Izayoi smirks and cracks his knuckles.

"So you're finally going back? Are you going to bring the Peerage or the Community?"

"So it seems, and I'm bringing the community the perks of a 3-Digit Community are better than anticipated, even if we don't play Games our Rank won't fall down for another few decades."

"So you're going to show the world your power."

"Something like that."

Izuru starts laughing. "Ok, then I'll go ahead, see you on the other side."

"You seem excited, that happy to run away from Jibril?"

"Guu-, you've gotten really sadistic compared to 6 years ago."

"Thanks for the complement."

"Later." We bump fists and go separate ways.

" _Nagare, Yuu. I need a favor."_

Now then let's begin the Crow hunt.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter didn't know what to add.**

 **Give your opinions, what is should improve, what I did well.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite.**

 **See you next time.**


	5. Angel Vs Angel

**I don't own High School DxD or any other works mentioned**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, I was working on a new fic, and I also wanted to think of the plot for this one.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Flashback"_

' _Telepathic conversation'_

 **Ability, Significant Name/Action, Attacks**

* * *

 **Koneko's PoV**

* * *

"Today we have three transfer students, you can come in."

Three boys enter the class two with black hair and one with blonde hair.

"Hyakuya Yuuichirou, nice to meet you."

"Hyakuya Mikaela, please take care of me."

"Hisui Nagare, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Those guys aren't human. That Hisui guy is definitely a reincarnated Devil. But I don't understand the other two. One has the aura of an Angel but smells like a Human reincarnated Devil, the other also has an Angel aura but smell like a regular Human.

Maybe a Sacred Gear? Either way I'll have to inform Buchou after class.

…

As soon as the class ended the boys were flooded with people.

"Say, are the two of you related?" A girl started questioning.

"You don't really look alike." A boy commented.

"Did you already know them, Hisui-kun?"

"Yuu-chan and I grew up in the same orphanage and were adopted by the same person, even if we're not related by blood were still family. Right~?"

"Don't say embarrassing thing in public Mika."

"Heh~, that's so cold Yuu-chan, right Nagare."

"Yuu is the kind of person who only opens up to people he trusts, so you doing this must be embarrassing him. Then again Yuu is fun to tease."

"Don't help him."

"So you already knew Nagare-kun!" said another girl.

"Yes, I was also adopted by the same person as them."

"Heh, your father must be a really nice person."

"Even though you say father, he's more like a big brother." Yuuichirou said.

"Both his age and personality don't match that of a father. If anything he's a big brother who likes to bully his younger brothers. Well that aside he's still a very kind person, personality aside." Hisui followed.

They continued to answer the question while I went to see Buchou.

…

"Ara~, Koneko-chan what's wrong?" Akeno-san sees me and asks.

"Is Buchou here? I need to talk with her."

"Yes, follow me." _'Did something happen?'_

' _There were three transfer students, all of them know each other and are suspicious. I'll talk about the details when were with Buchou.'_

"Is something wrong Koneko?"

"I need to talk about _that_ club activity."

"I see. Then let's go, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou" Akeno-san followed Buchou.

…

"So was there anything wrong with the transfer students?"

"Two of them are reincarnated Devils, one I'm sure the other not so much. The one I'm not sure and the other, who seems to be Human, have the aura an Angel, and from what I could tell it wasn't a side effect a Sacred Gear."

"I see…" Buchou thinks a bit. "After the classes end invite them to our Clubroom, if needed you can hint we know about them."

"Understood. See you later Buchou, Akeno-san."

…

Hyakuya-san-tachi, would you and Hisui-san like to come to the Occult Research Club?"

"Sorry we can't, we still haven't finished moving in to our house. Maybe next time." Mikaela said.

"… I see, I figured you would be interested in meeting other people like your brother." I said to make sure they got the message.

Mikaela only tilts his head confused. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

'He either has a good poker face or he really doesn't know.' "I figure since Hyakuya-san doesn't seem Japanese you would be interested on learning more about Japan. Our Buchou is Japanophile after all."

"You can just call me Mika I'm sure it's confusing with me and Yuu-chan together, also although I look like this I'm still Japanese you know."

"Is that so…"

Not budging.

"Then I'll invite you on another opportunity."

…

"So they refused?" Buchou asked me.

"Yes, they said they hadn't finished moving, and when I mentioned meeting other Devils he played it off."

"I see… I guess we'll need to wait then."

"Did something happen?" Yuuto-sempai asks.

Buchou explains what happened.

"An Angel reincarnated as Devil? Is that possible?" Issei-sempai asks confused.

"Koneko isn't sure if they're really angels, but without doubt they're not normal Human. Either way Akeno and I already sent our familiars to watch them, if anything happens we'll be informed."

…

A day has passed the three of them haven't made their move. They still act like they don't know anything.

But right now there's another problem.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Buchou's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Buchou's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

…

Agents of the Church are here, and to make it worse they're on a mission with Excalibur to bring back other Excalibur, at least Yuuto-sempai isn't here.

Could those three be with the Church? No two of them are reincarnated Devils it's impossible.

…

"Ho-Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Yuuto-sempai readies his swords and points it at him and tried to slash at him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

A flash of Green Lightning appears and strikes down Balba. At the same time a Spear of Light thrown by Kokabiel is stopped and destroyed.

Balba falls to the ground with multiple burns.

"I guess it's about time we intervened."

Hisui Nagare!

Why is he here?!

And his hair it was black before, but now it's white and pointing up. Green lightning crackling around him, and smile unlike his usual calm and collected face.

"Who are you?" Kokabiel asks slightly amused.

"Hisui Nagare, Bishop of Noah Gremory. The **Green King** "

!

Noah Gremory?! But I heard he disappeared for over 6 years ago.

"So Sirzechs sent another of his sibling instead of coming himself, *sigh* oh well at least you seem stronger then Rias Gremory."

! He's stronger then Buchou?!

"I apologise but you've made a mistake."

"Oh~! What would that be?"

"Our king isn't coming. After all…"

White feather fall from the sky, Hyakuya Yuuichirou and Hyakuya Mikaela are there flying with enormous Angel wings. But there something else in Yuuichirou's back there's also a pair of Devil Wings.

How can an Angel be reincarnated into a Devil without falling?! Is that even possible!

"… we can't let our King deal with all small fries we encounter." Yuuichirou finishes the sentence.

"… that's an interesting thing you're saying, care to prove it?"

"With pleasure." Yuuichirou's now Golden Eyes shine. "Mika, Nagare, leave this to me. I never fought another angel besides Mika, I want to see how strong they are."

"Ok, don't bully him to much Yuu-chan."

"Then I'll leave it to you. I'll apprehend those two."

"Your friend introduced himself, aren't you going to do the same?"

"Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Pawn of Noah Gremory. **King of Salt** "

"Noah Gremory sure likes King it seems."

"I won't deny it. We have around eight people who have a King title in the Peerage after all. Now I guess it's time to get serious."

He pulls out a black katana and points it at Kokabiel.

"Shoot to kill, **Zangetsu II.** "

The katana extends at high speed, making Kokabiel who barely dodge it shocked.

The sword goes back to normal and starts to gather a black Aura with red outlining, it kind of looks kile Buchou's **Power of Destruction**. After that a **Gold** , a pinkish **Red** and **Green** **Aura** gather on top of it.

" **Getsuga Tensho**."

A multi colored slash flies towards Kokabiel. In respose he sends multiple Light Spears.

But they were in vain.

"GAAH."

The slash reached him cut off his left harm and all his wings on the left side of his body.

"I underestimated you. I didn't expect a mere Pawn from Sirzechs' brother Peerage would be this strong. But still to think, followers of God can still fight like this without him being around."

God is dead?! Why are Yuuichirou and Mikaela so calm about this? Aren't they Angels!

"I'm not a flower of God, I'm a follower of Noah Gremory. Also sorry to say this, but I'm one of the weakest in the Peerage, if not the weakest."

…

Silence

…

One of the weakest, of not the weakest. And he's able to fight Kokabiel.

What kind of Peerage does Buchou's brother have?!

"KUAHAHAHAHA. I see so that means those two have the same strength as you or are even stronger."

"Nagare is stronger then me no doubt. Mika, I'm bit stronger, he would probably be able to draw with me if he was a Devil. Well this is getting boring I guess I'll end this."

He puts away the sword and swings his arm.

The ground, the threes, the school, Kokabiel's Spear. Everything turned into white dust.

"What is this?!"

"Sinner, become a pillar of salt."

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH."

Kokabiel's lower body disintegrates and becomes salt. While feeling intense pain he passes out.

"I guess this does it. Mika can you make sure he's not faking it."

"Sure. **Gold Experience**."

A golden humanoid creature appears next to Mikaela, he approaches Kokabiel and…

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA, MUDAA."

… punches him multiple times.

"He's definitely out, he won't wake u-"

"Mika dodge." Yuuichirou screams at Mikaela.

Stretching his wings he dodges a flying figure crashing down.

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

"Who are you?" Nagare who has been silent since a while ago speaks.

"My name is Albion."

"I see, the White Dragon Emperor. I've always wanted to meet a Longinus user."

"I'll be taking these guy and those two."

"I don't think so." **Green Aura** explodes out of Nagare's body and lighting crackles.

"Oh! That's an interesting trick."

[Vali, don't get hit by that, I have a bad feeling.]

"Does it have Dragon Slating properties?"

[No. It's something else.]

"The Dragon is right. If you get hit I might just…"

A Gigantic Green sword appears in the sky. Green Aura comes out of it and goes next to Nagare.

In flash he disappears, leaving only a green blur.

"… take away you Sacred Gear."

Appearing in front of the White Dragon Emperor Nagar punches him sending him flying.

"Guh. Is that all?!"

[Vali deactivate the Sacred Gear now!]

"Why would I do tha-!"

The wings on the left side. The originally Blue energy feather are now Green.

[He's taking over the Sacred Gear's System with that energy!]

"I got found out."

?! He was taking over the Sacred Gear System!

[Vali retreat for now. If you fight him now in the worst case he might take over Divine Dividing.]

"… I guess I'll have to cancel the mission then. Still, Azazel never told me about someone with this kind of power, do you know what it is?"

[It's definitely not something from this world.]

"Oh~! That's definitely interesting. Then see you later Noah Gremory's Peerage and my pathetic rival."

With that the White Dragon Emperor, Vali leaves. What just happened?

"I want an explanation. You claim you're part of Noah's Peerage, do you have proof. You're not the ones he usually sends."

"Nagare I'll leave it to you."

"That won't be necessary." A new person appears, he seems to be in his early twenties with long black hair and red eyes.

"Kamukura Izuru." Buchou says with an annoyed voice.

"I assume me being here is enough proof."

"Yes. But that doesn't explain why their here."

"Sirzechs-sama will explain it when he and Noah arrive, we still have other business so if you excuse us."

"Wait." Buchou tries to stop them, but a Magic Circle with the Gremory symbol appears in front of them all and teleports Noah's Peerage, Mika and the three enemies who were apprehended.

What just happened?


End file.
